


BODY SYCOPHANCY! ( original character smut oneshot )

by ramkingvevo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Frottage, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Homosexuality, Kissing, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Men in love, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sex Trafficking, age gap, original male character/original male character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramkingvevo/pseuds/ramkingvevo
Summary: ❝ HIS AURA IS MADE OF POETRY, ROSES, AND GALAXIES. . . ❞Coming from a past of human trafficking and forced servitude, Kang Jumin is finally attempting to put his life together outside of a situation where he didn't even feel as if he was truly a person. Kim Doyun makes him feel normal, he makes him feel loved. . .[complete]― originally posted on wattpad !
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	BODY SYCOPHANCY! ( original character smut oneshot )

**Author's Note:**

> ― opinions and constructive criticism are always welcome, so please feel free to leave me a comment!

Doyun truly, and rightfully, believed that Jumin was nothing short of an angel. Despite his frail body, scarred skin, and days of overwhelming darkness, the pink hared male knew that his lover was the closest he would ever find to perfection on Earth. Doyun had never truly had faith in any sort of higher power, and the closest that he'd ever come to religion was within the fragile moments in time where Jumin would curl into his side like an orphaned kitten desperate for warmth, the older man's arms hooked securely around his neck and his soft, steady breath fanning against the skin there gently.

Human perfection, Jumin truly was, and Doyun was positive of that, if nothing else at all. An angel, -the manifestation of all that's truly good, strong, and brave in the world. However, the raven haired male could also double as the human embodiment of sin. The younger male towered over him, watching as his thin body slowly slid down the glossy, silken sheets that adorned their shared king-sized bed. Jumin was comfortable enough around his lover by that point to laze around their small, rented house with nothing more than his boxers on. He was no longer so adamantly ashamed of his physical self, because Doyun took every opportunity to tell him how gorgeous he was on the inside as well as the outside.

He never missed an opportunity to pay the older male a sincere compliment, and that had helped Jumin to feel more comfortable within his skin as the days passed them by. Of course, there were always going to be days where in which the ex-servant was going to feel that he was hideous and needed to hide his face from the rest of the world, -but on those days, Doyun would always be there to hold him and assure him that he was nothing short of stunning and deserving of the entire universe in every which way possible. Since leaving the estate, Jumin was much healthier both physically and mentally. The latter was recognizable almost immediately, but the former took a while to show through.

Steadily, albeit quite slowly, the raven haired man began to eat more, and in turn, he began to gain weight (which was incredibly good for someone of his physical state, being a bit taller than average and barely tipping the scale at one hundred and twenty pounds as a forty seven year old male.) But, he was gaining weight, and he was seeing a therapist bi-weekly, and he had Doyun by his side for the long run. . .

Things were truly looking up for him, and he was even close to gaining the courage to go and see Changbin and Felix for the first time since their goodbye at the hospital.

With his head resting on a plush pillow, the scent of salted caramel hanging sweetly in the air, wafting throughout their room from its origin place of the candle that Doyun had purchased a few days prior, Jumin's eyes were teetering between being open and closed, his lips parted slightly, his mind wandering uncontrollably as his senses were overtaken by the touches, caresses, and kisses that were being trailed cross his body. He was completely exposed, his clothing lying on the floor after having been removed by the only man he entrusted to see him in such a delicate state of being.

Jumin couldn't help but to relish in the way that Doyun's eyes soaked in his physical appearance, and through his half-lidded gaze, the raven haired male noted the passion circling the pink haired man's pupils like a merry-go-round. Nobody other than Doyun had ever looked at him in such a way, and while Jumin couldn't help but to hate himself on most days, -he felt a sense of confidence and an overwhelming sense of self-love that erupted from the center of his chest when Doyun stared down at him as if he was the most beautiful organism to ever walk the planet. Truthfully, there was a part of the raven haired male that thought he was inherently narcissistic for desiring such things; -for yearning to be told that he was attractive, and valued. . . and wanted.

Doyun started from the very topping, pressing multiple kisses to Jumin's tussled locks of charcoal hair, running his fingers through it and tugging on it ever so gently. Not with enough force to rip out any strands, or cause any sort of true pain; -but just enough pressure to entice the older man and send his heart leaping in the confines of his chest. The younger male let his lips travel down to Jumin's forehead where the skin was shining slightly with a thin layer of sweat.

"You're stunning," Doyun mumbled, and the shorter male moaned softly in reply, still a bit too shy to fully vocalize that he was, in reality, having the time of his life.

The pink haired male smirked at the reaction, completely comprehending that it was Jumin's own way of saying "I enjoy this, and I enjoy being with you", without actually having to articulate those words, find the voice inside of himself, and choke out that sentence properly. Doyun's lips brushed over the older male's reddened ears, the skin of his mouth picking up on the sense of heat coming from his lover's skin. Feeling slightly daring, the younger man bit down on Jumin's earlobe ever so gently, eliciting another shaky moan from his partner's lips.

He couldn't help but to smile at the reaction before his mouth traveled even farther down, grazing the spot just underneath of the shorter male's ear; -the spot that made Jumin practically fall apart. The raven haired male moaned, a bit louder that time around, and her dared to reach upward and trail his shaking fingertips all over Doyun's stomach and chest, because he could do so without worry.

In the past, when it came to sexual intercourse, Jumin was told to lie still, make no movements to touch the person on top of him, and make no sounds unless directed to do so. But with Doyun, there was a _balance_. It was a give and take relationship where in which neither of them was pouring their affections out and receiving nothing in return. For the two males, there was an equilibrium. Love was met with love, affection was met with affection, and desire was met with desire; -no exceptions.

Doyun simply couldn't get enough of Jumin's red, plump lips. They were glistening with spit in an undeniably seductive way, a bit swollen from the harsh kisses they'd shared prior to entering the room and lying down in between the sheets. The way the older male's lips looked whilst he was moaning and panting, how they expressed such innocence whilst also looking so inherently dirty when they were wrapped around the pink haired male's cock. Jumin was truly such a special person. . . so soft and angelic, -so fragile and pure. But, he was also the embodiment of sin. The way he looked when he was down on his knees, the pure lust seeping out from his pupils and bleeding into his irises like watercolors.

Doyun had never truly been able to understand that juxtaposition about Jumin. He was the manifestation of lust in every sense of the word, but he was also so sickly sweet that it was hard for the pink haired male to imagine him being sexual in any sort of way at times. There truly was nobody else quite like the older man in Doyun's world, and he didn't think that there ever would be. Jumin was simply one of a kind, -the type of individual that's mostly rare these days, and extremely difficult to come by. Craning his neck upward, the taller male attached his lips to the dark haired male's neck, giving the skin special attention because he was well aware of how sensitive the shorter man's throat was.

He kissed it softly at first, only brushing his rose pink lips against Jumin's pale skin to create the tiniest bit of contact. Feeling that touch caused the older male to shiver, with his breath hitching in his throat ever so slightly. It was still a bit difficult for the ex-servant to come to the terms that not only was he a free man, but that he was also the object of Doyun's ever affection. In truth, it still didn't make much sense to him, as the younger male was tall, tanned, attractive in almost every way possible, and he had a lovely personality to match. Jumin, as much as he loved Doyun, still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the pink haired male would have done absolutely anything for him.

It was just odd for the raven haired man to think that anyone could love him in the first place. . .

With insecurities creeping up from the back of his mind, Jumin's hands began to tremble a bit. His lithe fingers were no longer running along Doyun's chest and stomach was assurance and intensity, but rather, they mimicked the contact of a nervous teenage boy attempting to hold the hand of his first lover.

Jumin, as much as he couldn't seem to see it, was indeed a very beautiful man. No matter the scars or his frail body, -he was stunning, and even more so in Doyun's eyes, because the taller male had seen all the parts of the older male that had been hidden away from the eyes of everyone else. He was beautiful, but he couldn't believe that to be the case, which was heartbreaking to those around him in more ways than one. It just went to show the undeniable impact of his tainted lifetime, and the impact that his pact had on his current psyche.

Doyun couldn't help but to notice the way in which Jumin's touches faltered for a few prolonged seconds, and he was quick to understand what was happening. He didn't need a spoken explanation, because he knew his lover like the back of his own hand, and he knew that Jumin's hesitancy was a product of something much, much deeper; -something that the both of them would need to be wary of for as long as they lived together. For a moment the couple locked eyes, but the older male was quick to pull his gaze away, terrified that Doyun would see something within the darkest recesses of his soul that would only prove to drive him away.

Jumin didn't know that he was beautiful, but Doyun was determined to prove it to him. . .

The taller male angled his head slightly, connecting their lips gently, although it's nothing short of chaste and hesitant on the older man's end.

Doyun watched Jumin blossom under him, unfurling like flower in springtime, and when their lips met once more, the older male was more sure of the action. He leaned into the pink haired male's touch, his hands becoming more firm in their grip on Doyun's biceps. There was still a slight shake to his arms, but they were much more steady than they had been prior to that moment, and the taller male is satisfied with just that hint of underlying improvement. The kisses began to get deeper, becoming so much more passionate as the seconds ticked by. Hands began to wander; -squeezing, gripping, running down Jumin's chest, then trailing down his stomach, and the raven haired man's face blushed upon feeling Doyun's fingers dot along his pelvis.

The younger male was a worried that he'd gone too far, but he was reassured just a few moments later when he felt the older male's hands reaching back out, learning his body with slight hints of confidence in the brushing of his fingertips, rediscovering the curves and edges that he'd felt many times before. _Lower_. . . _lower_. . .

It wasn't their first time, -not by a long shot, but Jumin was still extremely nervous. That came with the territory as the both of them had learned and caught onto very quickly. There was no one to blame other than the individuals who had scarred Jumin in his past and made him fear human connections, and Doyun wouldn't ever be one to become angry with him for being hesitant or nervous during times of intimacy. The pink haired man had promised, right from the very beginning, that their relationship would go at Jumin's pace, and that would be the bottom line, no questions asked.

Even as the raven haired male bucked up into the younger man's hand, causing a shaky moan to fall from his swollen lips, Jumin's hands were trembling with uncertainty. His grasp was unsure, but the heat pooling in his stomach kept him from pulling himself away and refusing to be touched. He just had to remind himself very quickly that when he opened his eyes, he would see Doyun above him and nobody other than him. . .

The taller male made quiet noises, soft sounds, and he whispered sweet words of comfort into his lover's ear, -words of encouragement that made Jumin feel more secure within himself and within their situation. The raven haired man closed his eyes, gasping sharply as a quick, unexpected release blasted through his lower abdomen. Neither of them had been expecting it, and Jumin was slightly ashamed that he'd been able to cum so quickly and with so little stimulation, but the event was blissful for the pink haired male on top of him. It was an event that made clear of the fact that Jumin was just as ready and willing as he was.

Their lips came to meet once more, slowly, whilst Doyun did his very best to kiss all of Jumin's worries away, attempting to take away his anxiousness in any way that he possibly could. Gently, the pink haired male covered Jumin's hand with his own, guiding his lover's fingers to his member, with the dark haired man blushing harshly when his hand wraps around Doyun's cock and the younger male moans his name. Moments blur into one another, passion spreading into desire and lust, blending together to form a perfect storm.

Jumin lost himself somewhere along the line, somewhere in between his strokes sending Doyun over the edge of an orgasm and his lover taking his length into his mouth. The raven haired male wasn't quite sure when his train of consciousness completely went off the rails, but that wasn't even a thought on his plane of existence during that time. He was more focused on the way that his own fingers gripped the smooth sheets of their shared bed, relishing in the warmth of Doyun's mouth and moaning lightly when his tongue slid over the protruding vein on the underside of his length.

The pink haired male went slow, sucking gently, his tongue gliding smoothly, drawing circles into the older man's hips with his thumbs, pushing him to the point of his second orgasm of the night. Doyun took all of it easily, swallowing down every last drop, refusing to let any of it o to waste. Finding it within himself somehow, Jumin sat upright, crawling forward in order to clamber onto Doyun's lap. Though his face was flushed from his climax, as well as from his slight embarrassment, he let out a shaky breath when he felt his sensitive cock brush against his lover's rock hard member.

Leaning forward in an attempt to hide his face and save a bit of it, Jumin buried his head in the crook of the taller male's neck, his breathing hitching multiple times as he pressed his hips down, grinding his manhood against Doyun's. The two men moved together, bodies sweating, lungs struggling for air, hearts beating quickly, and hormones surging wildly. Jumin was panting messily, his hot breath hitting the skin of his lover's neck and chest with each exhale. Doyun moaned outwardly, much less nervous and much less shameful about the situation, completely unafraid to express how good he was feeling. The younger man groaned, his hand gripping onto Jumin's hips, pressing him down even harder.

Completely lost in their own little world of utter and simple ecstasy, both the males relished in heavy breaths, struggled moans, open mouth, racing thoughts, and silken touches that dared to push them to the both of their limits. In almost completely synchronization, the both of them came undone, their fluids spurting out and mingling on their reddened bodies.

They could have stopped right there, but it was entirely impossible for either of them to keep their hands or lips off of one another. Doyun could have sworn that Jumin was nothing short of magnetic, pulling him in freely and unflappably. Their soft kisses deepened, bruising the both of their lips in the process as a small whine fell from Jumin's lips. The kiss was only broken in order for Doyun to trail kisses down the raven haired male's neck, sucking lightly and nipping at the heated skin playfully. The pecks traveled to Jumin's shoulder, and all the way down his arm until Doyun reached the older male's hand.

Soft lips skimmed against the skin of the raven haired man's fingers. His kisses made their way to the other arm, repeating the process a second time, and as he pecked Jumin's left palm, he felt the shorter male cup his face gently.

Doyun smiled at his boyfriend, charmingly so, before ducking his head down and proceeding to press his lips to the dark haired male's chest, -paying special attention to his collarbones. Jumin gasped slightly, finding the courage to raise his hand and run his fingers through his lover's hair. Lower still, Doyun's lips trailed down to the older man's stomach, noting the slight bit of softness that had developed from the few pounds of weight that Jumin had thankfully put on since being freed from his role as a servant of the estate.

He then kissed down Jumin's thighs, feeling them quiver at his touch. That part of Jumin's body had also added a bit of plushness to it, and it was something that Doyun couldn't have possibly been more thankful for. He would have loved the raven haired male no matter what, of course, but it was good to see him morph into a healthier version of himself. It was good to see him have a more plentiful relationship with food, instead of letting things rest in the unintentionally disordered and unhelpful way that they had been just a few months prior.

When the pink haired male's lips finally returned to Jumin's, their tongues slid against one another's smoothly. The two males moved beneath the stars, beneath the moonlight that was filtering in through their open window. Doyun drew his gaze back down to look at Jumin, their eyes meeting timelessly, and the older male's gaze didn't waver in the slightest that time. The stars were so bright that night, shimmering and glittering clearly, and the younger male swore that he could see those dazzling stars in his lover's eyes. He saw the brightness within the shorter man's eyes, and he was nothing short of entranced in every sense of the word.

If Doyun had to choose a star to guide him home, he would have chosen Jumin every time.

"You're stunning," the pink haired male breathed out, his words varnished with truthfulness and vigor, "I wish that you could see yourself right now."

Jumin paused, a slight blush coating his cheeks before he responded.

". . . I'd rather look at you," he replied softly, leaving Doyun speechless somehow.

Like magnets pressing together harshly, their bodies connected and the intensity between them was ignited once more, almost as if it had never simmered down slowly in the first place. The both of them panted slightly, their bodies rubbing together firmly as Jumin suddenly threaded his fingers through the younger man's hair, pulling him away. His eyes were determined, but Doyun could tell that the raven haired male was having to fight the urge to avert his gaze.

"Are we human because we look at the stars, or do we look at them because we're human?" Jumin asked, his voice showing through to the fact that he was feeling slightly troubled.

"And do the stars gaze back?"

 _Stars are dependable_. . . _they're always there, even when we cannot see_ _them_. . .

Doyun cupped Jumin's cheek, his voice gentle as the raven haired male felt a warmth spreading through him at the complete love and trust in the younger man's dark eyes.

"This one does."


End file.
